parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder Red (SpongeBob SquarePants)
Wonder Red (SpongeBob SquarePants) is A Parody of SpongeBob SquarePants. =Cast= *SpongeBob SquarePants - Wonder Red (Super Why!) (I know she is a female) *Patrick Star - *Patrick Star 2 - *Squidward Tentacles - *Sandy Cheeks - *Mr. Krabs - *Plankton - *Plankton's Robot - *Plankton's Army - *Clem - *Family Member 1 - *Family Member 2 - *Family Member 3 - *Family Member 4 - *Karen - *Larry the Lobster - *Mrs. Puff - *Gary the Snail - *Snellie the Snail - *Larry the Snail - *Pearl Krabs - *The Flying Dutchman - *Jellyfishes - *Jellyfish - *No Name - *Captain - *Pirate - *Pirates - *Businessman - *Rex - *Jellyfish Doodle - *Squid Doodle - *DoodleBob - *DoodleBob's Army - *Doodle Squidward Tentacles - *Doodle Mr. Krabs - *Doodle Gary the Snail - *Doodle Sandy Cheeks - *The French Narrator - *Mermaid Man - *Barnacle Boy - *Man Ray - *Dirty Bubble - *Villain - *Manager - *Cafeterian - *SpongeBob's Parents - *SpongeBob's Grandma - *Stanley S. SquarePants - *Squilliam Fancyson - *Squilvia Tentacles - *Hans - *Fish Robot - *King Neptune - *Queen Amphitrite - *Prince Triton - *Garbage Man - *Sadie - *Monty - *Janet - *Marty - *Herb - *Margie - *Imitation Krabs - *Betsy Krabs - *Victor Krabs - *Fred - *Tom - *Cora - *Blue Fish with purple stripes - *Purple Fish - *Harold - *SpongeBob's Tongue - *Squeaky Boots - *Francis - *Lisa - *Lord Royal Highness - *SpongeBob SquarePants (In Real Life) - *Patrick Star (In Real Life) - *Squidward Tentacles (In Real Life) - *Mr. Krabs (In Real Life) - *Sandy Cheeks (In Real Life) - *Seagull - *Seagulls - *Fish - *Man - *Flame - *Customer - *SpongeBob's Clock - *SpongeBob's Pants - *Truck Driver - *Mama Tentacles - *Bart - *Jimmy - *Phil - *Scooter - *Kevin - *Jellyspotters - *Con man - *Mary - *Mary's Mother - *Mailman Fish - *Nat - *Ivy - *Unnamed Sailor - *Monroe Timmy - *Billy - *Evelyn - *Eel - *Scooter Like Fish - *Hot Dog Man - *Martin - *Shubie - *Flats - *Flats' Dad - *Atomic Flounder - *Angry Jack - *Ginger - *Marco - *Nematodes - *Nematode #1 - *Kids - *Kid #1 - *Kid #2 - *Kid #3 - *Crowd - *Tina - *Ralph - *Beth - *Mimi - *Buddy - *Bubble Bass - *Old Man Jenkins - *Purple Doctorfish - *Newspaper Boy - *Henry - *Vera - *Clayton - *Lou - *Don the Whale - *Realistic Fish Head - *TV Announcer - *Alaskan Bull Worm - *Knight Fish - *Fish with eaten butt - *Mabel - *Nancy Suzy Fish - *Police Officer Fish - *Officer Rob - *Officer John - *Officer Durado - *Officer #1 - *Bubble Buddy - *Shiny Bubble - *Painty the Pirate - *Patchy the Pirate - *Potty the Parrot - *The Artist - *TV - *Dan Povenmire - *Radio DJ - *Thaddeus - *SpongeBob's House - *Squidward's House - *Patrick's House - *The Krusty Krab - *Mr. Krabs' House - *The Chum Bucket - *The Treedome - *SpongeBob's Grandmother's House - *Betsy Krabs' House - Debuted in The Wonder Red Movie (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Police Officer Fishes - *Phil - *Fish Kids - *Goofy Goober Clock - *Goofy Goober - *King Neptune - *Princess Mindy - *Squire - *Crown Polisher - *The Fish Says "Dork" - *The Fish Says "Ding-A-Ling" - *The Fish Says "Wing Nut" - *The Fish Says "My Eyes" - *The Fish Says "Morning" - *Perch Perkins - *Sandals - *Dennis - *Cyclops - *Waiter - *Two Attendant Fish - *Frogfish - *Tongue Frogfish - *Mr. Whiskers - *Lead Thug - *Thug Tug Fish Took The Car - *Tough Guy #1 - *Tough Guy #2 - *Tub Thugs - *DJ - *Siamese Twin Thugs - *Pirate Captain - *Pirates - *Pirate on the Dinghy - *Look-out Post Pirate - *Two Pirates - *One Pirate - *Parrot - *David Hasselhoff - Debuted in The Wonder Red Movie: Little Red Riding Hood Out of Storybook Village (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Bubbles the Talking Dolphin - *Burger Beard - *Seagulls - Gallery Super Reader Wonder Red.jpg|Wonder Red as SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants